A New Semester at Hogwarts
by silverstar456
Summary: It has been 18 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Little did the world know, before Voldemort's fall, he had married a woman, not because he loved her, but to carry on the Slytherin family. Right after Voldemort's downfall, she bore a child and disappeared in the night... Now the 19th year has come and 9 wizards will come together as the prophecy 1 year before.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1  
Chapter 1  
Hermione Serpent  
Hermione woke up at a sudden sound when an owl swooped into her room, causing her to fall from her bed. She glared at her pet owl, Snowy as the snowy owl landed in front of its cage. Hermione groaned, "That was the third time this week! I'm getting tired of this!"

Snowy looked sourly at Hermione.

"Whatever, it's time for me to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies! I'm so excited!" Hermione said, just as the anger at Snowy drifted away.

Hermione quickly ran downstairs to see her mother, Bluebell Serpent cooking breakfast. Her father, Alexander Serpent was just getting ready to apparate when Hermione called,"Wait, Dad!"

Mr. Serpent paused and asked,"What's the matter, Hermione?"

Hermione replied, "Who's going to take me to Diagon Alley?"

Mrs. Serpent smiled and said, "You're going by yourself, to prove you can do it alone without us." Hermione gaped at her mom. Mrs. Serpent walked over and patted Hermione on the back. "You'll do fine." her mother assured her.

"Now, hurry up, eat your eggs and make your way on over to Diagon Alley.", said Mrs. Serpent. "And Alexander?"

"Hm?" asked Mr. Serpent before he could apparate.

"Please try not to land in the fireplace when you apparate back again today. You blew soot all over our food and clothes last time." said Mrs. Serpent. "And..."

Mrs. Serpent had no time to finish her sentence before Mr. Serpent yelled, "Bye! Have a great day, you two!", then apparated. Hermione stifled a laugh so as not to embarrass her mother. But Mrs. Serpent heard anyway. Her mother smiled and ruffled Hermione's hair, just like when she was little.

"Mom!" Hermione grumbled.

Mrs. Serpent just sighed and shook her head and said, "Kids these days". Mrs. Serpent glanced at the old grandfather clock, and exclaimed, "Hermione! It's time for you to go! Now, don't worry about your plate, I'll put it away for you."

Hermione rushed to the fireplace, and picked up some floo powder that her father always kept in handy. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted, as she disappeared into some bright green flames.

The next thing she knew, she was at Diagon Alley. The first thing she did, was go to Gringotts to get some wizard money from her vault. She had to knock on the cabinet, to make the Goblin sitting at the counter to see her. He leaned forward and took her key. Then, he showed her to another Goblin to take her on a cart ride to her vault. She breathed on her hands while the cart went whooshing down into the tunnels. At last, the cart stopped, and she clambered out.

The Goblin said, "Lantern, please." Hermione reached towards the back of the cart, and unhooked a large, glowing lantern. She handed it to the Goblin. "Thank you." said the Goblin. He inserted Hermione's key and the vault doors slowly creaked open. Hermione quickly stepped inside, and filled her pouch with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

After she stepped out from Gringotts, she hurried to Flourish and Bott's to get her spellbooks. A lot of things were on sale. "Guess this is my lucky day!" she exclaimed. She pulled out her list. She required: Hogwarts: A History, The Magical Runes of Merlin, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Extreme Incantations, Potions: How to brew them anywhere, The Dark Arts: Werewolves and Vampires and The True Arts of Divination.

She ducked inside, and quickly picked out these books, then hurried out to get herself a new cauldron. By the time she had gotten her books, cauldron, robes, wand, and vials for Potions, it was already late afternoon. She continued to walk past the crowds of people, back into the world of Muggles.  
She got back home by using the Muggle bus. As soon as Hermione got back home, her mother smiled, and said, "See? I knew you could do it!" Then, she flew across the room, helping her mother fold the beds, vacuum the floor, and wipe the windows. After she was done weeding the garden, she went upstairs into her bedroom and found her owl, Snowy, sitting on the windowsill.

Hermione went into the basement and dragged out a large brown trunk with her initials on it: H.S. She carried the heavy chest back to her room. When she arrived back in her bedroom, she folded her robes neatly and put them inside. Next, she put her vials and cauldron into a small bag, by bewitching it to magically fit inside. She placed these inside, then took her wand. She carefully put it in a special compartment. Last were the books. The last one to go in, Hogwarts: A History, fell open. It was open on a page about the four Houses at Hogwarts. She read the descriptions about all four Houses.

She certainly hoped that she would be in Slytherin. Her grandfather was in Slytherin. Her father had been sorted into Slytherin. People always called her, her father's little girl. She wanted to live up to that title. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Nobody messes with Ravenclaw kids, for they're the smart people. She hoped she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, because that would be awful, hanging around in the dorms with a bunch of "nobodies". The worst was Hufflepuff. All that nonsense about being kind, loyal, and hardworking. What was the point of life if you had to work everyday?

After putting the book inside, she made a silent prayer to be sorted into Slytherin. She would be going to Hogwarts next week. She was excited, but also nervous. The week passed by fairly well, and Hermione got onto Platform 9¾ just fine. On the Hogwarts Express Train, Hermione met Reyna Riddle. They were destined to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reyna Riddle  
Reyna woke up, still in bed, and shaking. She had a dream about her father, Tom Riddle, more known as Lord Voldemort, had been calling her name over and over again. Except he didn't look like what she remembered. His face was ghastly pale, and his eyes were blood-red with slits for nostrils, like a snake. He was raising his wand, (yew and phoenix feather) at her. Then, suddenly, she saw a stream of green light burst out of his wand, while yelling, Avada Kedavra!  
That was when she woke up. Ever since her father had died, she'd been having the same dreams over and over again. Suddenly, her orphanage mistress, Marion Salaria called her name. "Reyna! Get down here! Your breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" shouted Reyna. She thrust aside her bed covers and folded them neatly. Then she rushed downstairs, wrapping an emerald green cloak around herself.  
Ms. Salaria smiled at her, saying, "Today's the big day! You're going to get your school supplies."

Reyna gasped, "I can't believe I forgot! How could I?!" she blamed herself.

She patted her on the back, "You'll be going soon. So don't have too much pressure. Just eat your bagel, drink your pumpkin juice, and you'll be on your way." Reyna nodded. She sat down and quickly finished the bagel and drained the pumpkin juice.

Ms. Salaria hurried her to the fireplace. Reyna reached into the cup next to the logs, and pulled out some floo powder. She threw it down, and shouted,"Diagon Alley!" She squeezed her eyes shut, but before she did, she saw bright green flames licking her, and she quickly shut her eyes tight.  
The next thing she knew, she was at Diagon Alley. She finished getting her books, cauldron, robes, potions vials, and owl from the owl emporium, and rode the Muggle train home. After Reyna had finished packing, Ms. Salaria took Reyna to the train station. Reyna loaded her trunk onto a trolley cart, and waving good-bye to her mistress, she ran through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.  
Once on the train, she settled down in the first empty booth she could find. The door suddenly opened. A girl about Reyna's age, glanced at her, and asked, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Reyna nodded, and the girl sat down. "I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Serpent."

Reyna replied, "Reyna. Reyna Riddle." They shook hands, and before they knew it, they were chatting away like they had been best friends all their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
 **Misty Ravenclaw**  
Misty Ravenclaw woke to a bright patch of sunlight in her face. Misty groaned, "Who opened the curtains?"

Misty's little sister climbed onto Misty's bed and pounced on her exclaiming, "I can't believe you forgot! You're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, remember? AND you're going to Hogwarts too! Mom, why can't I go too?" her sister complained, turning to her mother.

Misty's mother, Zarina Cyan Ravenclaw replied from downstairs, "You'll go next year, right now you're too young, Katherine." Katherine started pouting.

Misty said smiling, "You'll be able to go next year, don't worry." Misty changed into jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Ravenclaw smiled at her oldest daughter as Misty walked into the dining room. Misty sat down and sipped apple juice while waiting for her mother to finish cooking breakfast.

Mrs. Ravenclaw said, "Today your father is on break from work so he'll take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Oh, and here's your school supplies' list."

Mr. Ravenclaw, Jason Ravenclaw, entered the room with Katherine and said,"Misty, time to go, we better start bright and early!"

Misty protested,"But I didn't even have breakfast, Dad!"

Her father replied, "Don't worry, I'll get you something at Diagon Alley." Misty nodded and grabbed her money bag. Mr. Ravenclaw put a hand on her back, and ushered her to the fireplace. She reached into an almost empty flowerpot, and pulled out some floo powder. Mr. Ravenclaw shook the flowerpot a little, before taking some himself. "Better stock up on some floo powder later at Diagon Alley." he muttered.

After Mr. Ravenclaw had disappeared into bright green flames, Misty shouted a good-bye to her mother and sister, then disappeared into some bright green flames as well. Soon, she had appeared at Diagon Alley. Standing next to her, was her father.

They spent the rest of the day getting her books. When they got home, they started dinner, and soon went to sleep. Misty crawled into bed, then fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day, Mrs. Ravenclaw and Katherine accompanied Misty to Platform 9 and three-quarters. As soon as Misty was on the train, she sat down in an empty booth. She waved good-bye to her mother and Katherine, then, taking a book from her trunk, she started to read about the world of Hogwarts.

 **Rebecca Chang**  
"Rebecca! Wake up, wake up wake up!" shouted a voice. Rebecca woke up immediately and threw off her bed covers. She looked around, but saw no one. Suspicious, she went out into the hall. Her bedroom door slammed into her back, and sent her sprawling onto the soft carpet floor.

"Alright, Jesse! I know you're there!" called Rebecca. She heard her annoying younger brother chortling behind the door. She yanked it open, to find her brother standing there with something that looked like a shimmery silver cloak. Rebecca shook her head, "Jesse! What are you doing with my Invisibility Cloak?!"

Jesse broke into a fit of girly giggles, then when he stopped, he answered, "I thought you were going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Mom said I could have it when you were gone."

"Well, I'm still here. AND, you made me lose twenty minutes of my precious sleep." she snapped, snatching back her Cloak. She rushed downstairs, with Jesse following her. "Can you take me with you to Diagon Alley? I need to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"First of all, I don't have time for that. Second, I don't want to go there. Third, why can't you go yourself?" Rebecca retorted.

"PLEASE! Pretty please, with a Chocolate Frog on top? I'll throw in a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans too!" begged Jesse. "And a box of Cockroach Clusters!"

"No, no, and NO!" shouted Rebecca. Finally, they were down the stairs and in the kitchen. Her mother, Caroline Chang was cooking breakfast. By the time they both sat down, their mother had whisked up a large platter of eggs, bacon, rolls, sausages, and toast. She set it down on the table, and it was quickly followed by a large bowl of porridge and a ladle, along with another large bowl full of corn flakes.

While Rebecca set out the silverware, Jesse continued to beg. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I'll throw in some Ton-Tongue Toffees too! AND my last stock of Nosebleed Nougat!"

"Jesse! Quit it! First of all, I detest all of those candies! Second, why do you even want to go that bad?"

"Be...Becau...Because I told my friends that I would meet them there." he stammered. My mind raced around, as I speared a sausage from my plate. The pieces clicked in place. I remembered now. Jesse had met a girl his age at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I remembered calling his name ten times, at least, before he would leave the girl. I also remembered him shouting to her, as I dragged him away, "Meet you there!"

I groaned. I'm doomed. Jesse is in love. Oh, cripes. After we both finished with breakfast, I finally relented, and let Jesse come with me. I swear, his face could have cracked wide open with joy. Ms. Chang called from downstairs, "Rebecca! Come down here! It's time for you to get to Diagon Alley!"

I groaned once more, as I pulled on my favorite bronze and blue jacket. I ushered Jesse downstairs, and to the fireplace. I grabbed some Floo Powder and I stepped in. I dropped my handful, just as I said, "Diagon Alley!" before disappearing into the green flames. I blinked, and was relieved to find I had indeed landed in Diagon Alley. A sudden whoosh announced the arrival of Jesse.

He spent the rest of the day spending his time with the girl, and I happily spent my day getting my supplies. I went to collect Jesse, and before being able to drag him away, Jesse blew a kiss to the girl. She blew a kiss right back. "See you, Jess Jess!" she called. I groaned again, and quickly dragged him to the nearest Muggle bus.

The next day, I got on the train hurriedly. I didn't want to stay under the same roof with "Jess Jess" anymore. As I sat in my compartment, I fell asleep. I dreamed of what could happen in just a few hours.  
"Hello!" a sound made Rebecca jump. A girl was standing at the doorway of her compartment. "You look pretty nice to be with. Name?" she asked.

"Rebecca Chang." I replied with a smile on her face.

"Misty Ravenclaw." the girl answered.

"Wow! A descendent of Ravenclaw!" I gasped.

"Yeah, she's my great-great-great-great-great-grandmother." she replied.  
Soon, we realized that we had a lot in common. We were both smart and had a passion for being in Ravenclaw house. Soon, we were chatting away as the Hogwarts train started to billow puffs of smoke clouds, and started towards their destination: Hogwarts.

 **Daisy McCarthy**  
Daisy woke up to the smell of bacon crackling on the stove. Daisy smiled, "Ahh, nothing like the sweet smell of bacon on a beautiful Saturday morning." With that happy thought, Daisy leaped out of bed, and changed into her usual outfit: A t-shirt with jeans. Then, after hurriedly folding her bed, and closing her wardrobe, she raced downstairs, almost tripping over the cage in which her hamsters were lying in. She stopped for a moment, and put them safely away, then hurried into the kitchen.

Her mother was setting down the large platter of bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes, and french toast. Her older sister Michelle was sitting at the table, half asleep and mumbling to herself (Michelle was a slytherin, even though she was a descendant of Hufflepuff. Ha, the irony.). Daisy helped her mother with the breakfast, and gulped down some herself.

"Today is an awesome day..." her aunt, Lindsay Hufflepuff sang.

"Why?" Daisy asked.  
"You're going off to Diagon Alley today!" she answered. Hearing this, Daisy gulped down the rest of her breakfast, and met her aunt and sister in the backyard.

"Why do we need to go shopping for supplies SO early in the morning?" sighed Michelle.  
"Sweetie, it's already twelve." Lindsay said.  
"It's hardly morning anymore, in fact it afternoon now" Daisy added in.

Michelle threw a weak punch at Daisy, but she easily dodged it.

"Really." Daisy said blankly, "I've had flies fly into me harder than that." That really got Michelle angry. She grabbed her wand and prepared to cast something at Daisy, but Lindsay stopped her.  
(Michelle gets very violent when she is tired). "Come on, let's go before one of you murder the other."  
Daisy's aunt loved to Apparate, so Daisy and Michelle did side-along Apparition with her. She felt like she was being pushed from all sides, and before she knew it, she was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They waved to Tom, tapped a few bricks with Daisy and Michelle's aunt's wand, and walked into the archway.

They bought most of the things, and stepped into Ollivander's wand shop. She was a hard pick, but finally found the perfect wand: fourteen inches, redwood, with holly and phoenix feather. She admired it, and thanked Ollivander.

Then, she Apparated back home with her Aunt and her sister (Her sister's wand was twelve inches, evergreen wood with unicorn tail hair.).

When Daisy got home, she started packing her trunk. She put all of her new spell books, and school supplies in her trunk, as well as her tooth brush, tooth paste, pijamas, some parchment and paper to write to her family, and last of all, she carefully put in her invisibility cloak (her great, great, grandmother and her family had saved up to buy it), and her map of Hogwarts (JUST a map).  
On the bed, Daisy thought of her owl, Athena, and dreamily fell asleep.  
The next day, Daisy boarded the train, and sitting down with a girl named Elizabeth, she waved out the window to her mom and aunt, not knowing what adventures could happen next.

 **Elizabeth**  
Elizabeth woke up, expecting her parents to be standing there, but as always, nothing. Just the wind to comfort her. She sighed and settled against the tree more comfortably. With no parents, and no house, she was forced to live in the woods. There was always the orphanage, but she had seen those kids. Believe me. They have cut-marks all over their faces and they get bullied by other children quite often. Not to mention that she gets pushed around by other kids even more than them. After a few more minutes, she decided that it was time to get breakfast.  
She untied the knot which had kept her from falling from the tree in her sleep, and then quickly lowered herself down. It was about a three mile's walk out of the woods and into town. As soon as she stepped into town, a large stone hit her in the head. "Ow!" she exclaimed. Behind her, she heard a group of boys and girls chortling. She turned to see at least 24 of them sitting on the roof. All of them held heavy objects in their hands. "Hey, Elizabeth! Watch this!" shouted a boy. She barely had time to duck, and was hit in the face by a large dictionary. She tripped and fell backwards into a large pool of mud. Elizabeth stood up and wiped herself as best as she could with her hands, then started to make a run towards the bakery. Behind her, she could still hear them laughing their heads off.  
After purchasing a small roll of bread, she left the bakery and made her way back to where she had entered. The boys and girls were nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth breathed a huge sigh of relief. By the time she was back in the woods, she finally remembered her letter from Hogwarts. She was going tomorrow. Elizabeth finished her bread and quickly retrieved the letter from the hollow of her sleeping tree. She stuffed it inside her pocket then made her way into town. But it was clear, that there was no way to get to the one place where she could purchase what she needed. (Elizabeth had no idea how to get to Diagon Alley.)

As she was standing there, a large purple bus drove straight towards her. It stopped right in front of Elizabeth, and the door opened. The conductor, who introduced himself as Stanley Shunpike helped her get on the bus, which was called the Knight Bus. In the next five minutes, she told Stanley that she needed to get to Diagon Alley. Stanley asked her in a quiet tone, saying, "No parents, eh?"  
"Yes." she answered. Stanley looked at Elizabeth in a funny way, then shouted to the driver, "Diagon Alley, Ern!" In just a few seconds, we were there. She stepped off, and soon found herself standing on a cobblestone street filled with shops. Elizabeth peeked at her list again, then after a trip to Gringotts, she quickly purchased all that she needed. Afterwards, she took the Muggle bus back to the busy town, and to the comfort of the woods.  
The next day, Elizabeth got onto the Knight Bus again, and left for King's Cross Station. Once in her compartment, she stared out my window, longing for the coolness of the woods. Who would she meet at Hogwarts? Elizabeth discovered the answer right away.  
"Can I sit here?" a girl asked.  
"Uh, sure?" she offered uncertainly.  
"You look like a good Hufflepuff." she said.  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth repeated.  
The girl took out Hogwarts: A History and opened it to the four houses. "By the way, I'm Daisy, Daisy McCarthy." she said.  
"Elizabeth," she answered.  
"Last name?" she asked.  
"I don't know, because I don't have any parents," I explained. Soon, Elizabeth learned a whole lot about Hogwarts with Daisy, and learned about many other wizarding things, such as Quidditch, a game on flying brooms.

 **Charlotte Brown**  
Charlotte woke up to find sunlight streaming through her window and onto her bed. She groggily sat up, and pushed back her covers. She yawned, then reached for her hairbrush on the small dresser next to her bed. After making her hair look silky, she got out of bed, and changed into her clothes: A white flowing dress and a midnight blue cloak.

As she hurried down the stairs, the smell of toast wafted up to her. Her stomach growled hungrily. "All right! All right! I'm getting breakfast!" she exclaimed. She saw her mother, Lillian Brown, cooking eggs, and placing a large stack of freshly cooked bacon and toast on a platter. As she sat down, her mother finished the eggs, and placed them on the platter, then set down the butter, jam, and honey. Charlotte got up, and fetched the pitcher of pumpkin juice. As soon as breakfast was over, Ms. Brown ushered Charlotte to the fireplace.

Charlotte grumbled just at the sight of the green dust. All those other years when her parents had brought her to Diagon Alley, they did side along apparition. But this year, her parents wanted to train her to use Floo Powder. Since they didn't trust her and her, they made her do some practice runs first, even if it took them about 20 minutes to drag her out of bed and try. But at least it was worth it, because once, during a visit to her grandma's, she found herself in the middle of the Great Wall of China.

When she had finally made it to her grandma's house, her grandmother was calling the police reporting a missing kid. Grandmothers just never change do they? This time, she walked straight into the fireplace and crossed her fingers for good luck. She took a bit of the Floo Powder and took a deep breath and spoke, "Diagon Alley!" And she disappeared into the emerald flames.

When she first opened her eyes, she realized that everyone was staring at her because she ended up in the fireplace in one of the shops. Ooops... How embarrassing. With her face as red as an tomato, she tried to act cool as she walked out of the shop and headed toward a snowy white building in the distance...

Charlotte is a rather shy person, so she spent most of her time on Gringotts trying to summon enough courage to go and talk to the goblin. After she had stuffed her pouches that she brought along full with coins, she used them to buy all of her supplies. Soon she was strolling through the streets with her new cat, Silvermist, and a new owl that she was still working on the name. But she saved the best for last, she sprinted straight over to Ollivanders.

It took her a while, but she found herself a wand, or rather the wand actually chooses the wizard. So she walked out of the store with a Phoenix Feather core, with ash wood that was 11 inches long. She smiled as she gripped the wand and started out.

The next day, Charlotte was ready. Grabbing all her belongings, she headed to King's Cross station. After waving good-bye to her mother, she turned her attention to her compartment. It was nice, and so was the plump little witch pushing the trolley cart. Just as she purchased some Cauldron Cakes, two girls entered her compartment. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"You'll be in Slytherin for sure!" one of them claimed.  
"No, I won't!" retorted the other one.

At that moment, they seemed to notice Charlotte for the first time. "Hi! I'm Charlotte Brown! You can sit here if you want."  
"My name is Jessa Meatball, and this is my sister, Stephanie Meatball." the taller of the two introduced.

Charlotte had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing. Seriously? Someone's last name was Meatball? Outta this world! As they sat down, she asked them, "Are you interested in being sorted into Gryffindor?"  
Jessa replied, "Yes, and so is my sister, but I'm sure she'll be sorted into Slytherin."  
"No, I won't!" Stephanie pouted, once again.  
"Alright! Give it a break, Stephanie! I was just teasing you." said Jessa, a bit taken aback. After Stephanie had relaxed, they all started to talk with each other, waiting for the secrets of Hogwarts to be unfurled to them.

 **Jessa and Stephanie Meatball**

Just as Jessa was starting to wake up, the smell of her mother's special rolls wafted up to her nose. She pushed back her covers, then rubbed her eyes. She stood up to go to her dresser, but tripped over a pile of what looked like a ginger mop, but was actually her cat. "Ugh," she groaned. Her cat, Caramel, was in her way, just like every other day.

She got up, and walked to her white antique designed dresser. Jessa brushed her black brown hair, put it in a quick ponytail, and wore a shirt saying "Meatballs Rock and Roll" and rushed out her room.

She greeted her mother, and sat down on their table. Her mother was a muggle, and father was a wizard. Her father always set off to work early, and her mother stayed home tidying up their house. Her mom took delicious rolls out of the warm toasty oven, and served them to Jessa.

"Your favorite," she said with a smile.

Jessa smiled back, just as her sister, Stephanie Meatball, walked through the door. "Ugh, not you!" Jessa groaned. Just to escape Stephanie, she quickly took a few extra rolls, and dashed to her room to get comfort from her cuddly cat. "I would rather have a thousand cats to take care of then my annoying sister," Jessa said to herself. "Morrow.", her cat meowed with a soft purr.

After about 15 minutes, she got bored, and went back to the kitchen. Stephanie finished breakfast, and said she would be ready to go to Diagon Alley in about 20 minutes. Instead of waiting for her, Jessa told her little sister to meet her at Gringotts later.

Jessa walked over to the fireplace, took a handful of the magical wizard Floo Powder, and just as she started to feel her body turning around in the bright green flames, she yelled, "Bye, mom!"

Jessa took out her list as soon as she landed in Diagon Alley. After she finished purchasing her things, she spotted Stephanie in Flourish and Bott's, peering at one particular book. Getting a bit closer, she could see the title: How to get your older sister to like you, by using some very simple spells! Before Stephanie could catch her eye, she hurried on, but she knew it was too late.

"Jessa! Jessa! Wait up!" called Stephanie.

"What do you want?" Jessa snapped.

Stephanie looked hurt, then asked, "Can you bring me home with you?"

"Hmm…" Jessa pretended to think. "No." she said flatly.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked brightly.

Jessa sighed. Stephanie was always a cheerful girl. Jessa had to admit, she had to give her credit for that. But she was still annoying. "Will you give it up, Stephanie? Don't you have any brains to figure out that I will never like you, no matter what you tell me, or whatever spells you put on me?" Jessa asked. That was harsher than she meant. She tried to take it back, but she was too late. Stephanie was already gone, fleeing past the hordes of people, and darting onto the first Muggle bus she could catch. Whenever Jessa was alone from Stephanie, she always felt relaxed. But this time, she truly felt alone, and standing by herself, carrying her purchases, she felt more alone than ever.

As soon as she got home, her mother, not the happy one, but the angry one greeted her. "Jessa, what were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how much your sister wants your love for her? As the older sister, you should at least take responsibility over your younger sister, but you never did. Now, your sister is crying, and you've hurt her more than you ever could."

Jessa stared down at her shoes, feeling down. Her mother lowered her voice to her normal one, "Jessa. I am disappointed in you, but I still love you very much." Her voice was still normal, but they changed to a firmer tone, "Never say something that could hurt your sister again, and apologize to Stephanie sincerely. Now go." Jessa dragged her feet up the stairs, and into Stephanie's room. She sat there, on her bed, curled up into a protective ball, and barely paid attention to Jessa as she walked in. "I'm so sorry, Stephanie! I just always feel like I need to have some space, instead of being tagged along by you every time. Can you forgive me?" Jessa asked.

Stephanie said nothing for a few moments, then smiled, saying, "Yes. I understand what you're trying to tell me."

Jessa smiled in relief, then caught herself, saying, "I still might argue with you, though."

Stephanie grinned, "Won't care."

The next day, after waving good-bye to their mother and father, they started a fresh argument. "Bet you'll be in Slytherin. That's the worst House. It's the one where all bad wizards went to." Jessa said.

Stephanie pouted, saying, "No, I won't be! I'll be in Gryffindor like Dad!" As they continued their argument, they wandered into the compartment of a girl about their age, holding a few Cauldron Cakes. The girl introduced herself as Charlotte Brown, and they were soon laughing along with each other, and sharing Cauldron Cakes, excited about what could happen at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9

Arrival at Hogwarts

As the train pulled up to the colossal castle, the air was filled with clunks and bangs as the students took their belongings. At the same time, the rain started to pour. The compartments were also full of chatter.

"First years! First years!" someone called. The first years looked to see who was calling, and saw a huge man, twice the size of a regular man calling the first years over. A swarm of kids their age shyly shuffled towards the giant. The nine girls, all paired up with someone, also wriggled through the crowd.

The rain was pouring hard. As they crossed by the boats, the girls all had something to complain about the rain.

"All this rain!" Hermione moaned. "It ruins our blood purity."

"On the positive side," Reyna replied, "is that we don't have to shower."

"I wonder how we are going to dry up," Misty said in another boat. Although she managed to do a certain spell on herself, that helped most of her body stay free of water so she could still see clearly, but, she was still soaked to the end (in Harry Potter, Hermione used this spell to clear off Harry's glasses).

"Fascinating thing, rain," Rebecca chatted along with her. "But why does it have to soak me through?"

In another boat, Elizabeth was huddled under an umbrella. "Good thing I collected the stuff that the other kids hit at me with."

"You get hit?" Daisy asked.

Charlotte, Jessica and Stephanie decided to stay brave. They sat out in the rain, not bothering it. "That's the spirit of a Gryffindor!" Charlotte congratulated. "We'll probably end up in the same house." Stephanie beamed.

As they walked into the castle, they stared at envy at the older kids that was dry. They rode in carriages to the castle.

"Why do the younger kids have to suffer?" a first year moaned. Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Welcome, first years, and welcome back, older students! I would like to make a few announcements. First of all, we have Professor Britney to fill in as our Defense against the dark arts teacher.

There was scattered applause.

"As for the second announcement, the forest is out-of-bounds for all first-years. The final announcement will be done by our caretaker: Argus Filch. The first-years watched in interest as a shriveled old man stepped onto the platform, holding a scrawny dust-colored cat with bulging lamp-like eyes. "Fanged Boomerangs, Canary Creams, and Portable Swamps are banned, and any student getting caught with these products…", and he paused to lick his lips as if relishing each word, with a mad glint in his eye. "...Will be sent into the Forbidden Forest as punishment. At night." then he let out a cackle, which made the first-years shudder. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore stepped in just in time. "Thank you, Mr. Filch, I propose that it is time for the Sorting."

At this, all the students sat straight up in their seats. All the first-years stepped around uneasily, watching the Sorting Hat. The unsorted first years chattered.

"I want to be in Slytherin, just like my father," Hermione stated.

"Me too," Reyna replied.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that I will be in Ravenclaw," Misty said. "Anyway, I'm a descendant, right?"

"I am pretty smart," Rebecca shivered.

"I'll be pretty hard to sort," Elizabeth chattered. "I don't even know what qualities I have!"

"Relax, I'm sure you're a Hufflepuff," Daisy assured her, although she seems to be a bit worried too.

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin," Stephanie said.

"You just might," Jessa teased her, with a nervous expression.

"I think that you'll both be fit for Gryffindor," Charlotte said.

A rip at the brim of the hat, opened like a mouth, and started to sing.

"Centuries ago, when all was alright, the group of good friends got together one night, they had no idea one day would come with a fright, for that day they would all have a serious fight, because of it they made four houses, one for each kind, Then they made me so I could look in your mind, I choose which House that you will be in, yes I really do work, and if you believe me, soon let the Sorting begin, you might be in Ravenclaw, where there are all of those who are clever, or maybe in Slytherin where all who are cunning are practically treasure, you might be in Hufflepuff where you are kind and loyal, or in Gryffindor where those brave folks are unafraid of toil, so just put me on and you will see, which house for you was just meant to be."

At the end of the song, every student clapped, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of parchment in her hand. "When I call your name, please step forward, and I will place the Hat on your head. Let us begin. Charlotte Brown."

She stepped forward nervously, and sat on the stool. As soon as the Hat was placed on her head, she heard a voice in her head. "Yes, yes. Plenty of courage. Daring… Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, as she sat down at their table.

"Daisy Hufflepuff." McGonagall called.

Daisy walked forward, and sat down on the stool. "A descendant of Hufflepuff. Obvious which one, yes, then again, the last descendant was a Slytherin. Let's see, certain kindness, and lots of loyalty inside. Definitely in… HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat decided.

"YES!" Daisy cheered. This time the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly, and the merry ghost, the Fat Friar waved her over.

A few names after, McGonagall called Elizabeth's name. "A kindness as much as the great Helga Hufflepuff. I sense loyalty and a hardworking soul inside. HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. A relieved expression appeared on her face, as she went to join Daisy. Once more, the Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Hermione Serpent." McGonagall read. She walked up and onto the stool. "Cunning… But also a flicker of kindness. But where to put you?" murmured the Hat.

"Not Hufflepuff. Not Hufflepuff." whispered Hermione.

"Not Hufflepuff, eh? Then you'd better be… SLYTHERIN!" called out the Sorting Hat. The Slytherin table cheered loudly, and their ghost, The Bloody Baron showed her to an empty seat, right next to him. Hermione did a disco dance once she got there.

"Jessa Meatball.", McGonagall said. "Brave… Very brave. Brave enough to challenge even your own sister. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" shouted out the Hat. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly once more, and Charlotte waved her over. Jessa smirked at Stephanie, whose face was progressed from purple to pale green.

"Rebecca Chang." McGonagall said, reading off her parchment. "Wise… Very wise, and eager to learn… RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Hat at last.

"Misty Ravenclaw.", called Professor McGonagall. She walked towards the stool, and sat on it. "A descendent of the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw… I know just where to put you. RAVENCLAW!" called out the Hat. A few of the Ravenclaw students got up, and shook hands with Misty.

"Reyna Riddle.", said McGonagall. All the students quieted down and stared. Here and there, whispered conversations could be heard. "A descendent of… You-Know-Who?" whispered a second-year. "It must be. I heard that whoever descends from You-Know-Who can do dark magic. Be careful, Tobias, I'm sure that she can cast Dark Magic at whoever she wants." whispered a third-year, while hugging another second-year, who must have been her younger brother. The Sorting Hat said, "Hmm, interesting. A cunning mind fit for Slytherin but a will to do what is right. Not Hufflepuff? Fine then, SLYTHERIN!"

"I knew it," most of the crowd murmured.

Reyna walked down from the platform, and walked over to the Slytherin table. The other students shuddering, and pulling their robes closer around themselves. They scooted away from Hermione and Reyna as they sat down together.

"Stephanie Meatball.", said McGonagall. She walked onto the platform, and sat on the stool. "Daring… though you may not know it… And brave too. In time, it will be of great use to you...GRYFFINDOR!" yelled out the Sorting Hat. Stephanie beamed and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Charlotte and Jessa pulled her in between them, and high-fived each other.

Dumbledore stood up, and said two words: "Tuck in."

The plates which had been empty the moment before, was now filled with all kinds of scrumptious food: Bacon and steak, beef casserole, cornish pasties, black pudding, lamb chops, pork chops, roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, shepherd's pie, sprouts, steak, steak and kidney pudding, stew, tripe, yorkshire pudding, casserole, steak and kidney pie, fried sausages, carrots, chips(french fries), peas, baked pumpkin, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, fried tomatoes, and for dessert, there was: apple pies, chocolate eclairs, chocolate gateau, custard tart, stacks of ice cream, jam doughnuts, jelly, marshmallows and crumpets, mint humbugs, rice pudding, Spotted Dick, strawberries, treacle tart, and trifle. At last, when everyone was full, the food disappeared from the plates, and left them as shiny as before.

Dumbledore appeared on the platform once more, saying, "Students, follow the prefects, and good night. Trot, trot!" The students broke into excited chatter as they headed toward their dorms. "Look! The portraits, they can move!" exclaimed a first-year. Indeed, they could. The older students were all chatting excitedly, but on the other hand, the first-years all felt very tired, and sleepy.

Elizabeth stopped every once a while, admiring the wizarding world. The Hufflepuffs were led into the basement, somewhere near the castle kitchens. A barrel stood in front of the wall, and the prefect immediately tapped the barrel in a certain pattern. At once, a door swung open by itself, and the Hufflepuffs entered. The first-years dragged themselves into their beds, and almost immediately, fell asleep.

The Gryffindors were led to a set of stairs. Stair after stair they climbed, until finally, they reached a hall full of portraits. The perfect walked towards a large portrait displaying a fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked. "Pig Snout." answered the prefect. The portrait swung open, and they all clambered in. "Come on. Move on, move on!" shouted the prefect. By the time, they all reached their beds, they were so tired, that most of them didn't even bother to change into their night clothes.

The Ravenclaws were trotted up the steps, skipping over the seventh step. When the prefect answered the riddle the eagle on the door asked, the door swung open. "I didn't even get why the answer was five," Rebecca stated. They changed into pajamas, and literally melted into their four-poster beds.

The Slytherins headed into the dungeons, and they said the password (Filthy Mudblood). The new students admired the beds lined with green and silver curtains, and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, everyone found their new schedules sitting on the desk next to their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Flying

Charlotte grinned as she tried not to skip down the steps with Jessa and Stephanie. She just couldn't wait to get onto a broom even though she was pretty sure that she would be the worst in the class. She just wanted to get the feel of what it felt like to be soaring up in the air.

Elizabeth and Daisy chatted all the way. "I think I'll like to be Keeper next year," Elizabeth concluded. She had just finished Quidditch Throughout the Ages, which was a quidditch book that Daisy had introduced to her.

"I'd love to be keeper too, I play keeper when I play at home with my sister. I bet that if I make the team next year, my mom and my aunt will get me a new broom." Daisy replied. "It's sad that we can't try out this year."

Misty and Rebecca trotted down the stone steps. Their conversation was buzzing about brooms.

"If I got on the Quidditch team, I'm going for a Comet Two-Ninety." Misty said.

"I think I would want a Nimbus 2001 to replace my Shooting Star back at home." said Rebecca.

"Alright now, listen up, I want everyone to hold out their hand over their broom and say "up". Said Madam Hooch.

Everyone started to say "up" and the brooms suddenly came up into their hand, at least for some people. The nine girls also managed to master the trick.

"See, I told you'd be good at Quidditch," Daisy told Elizabeth as she glanced at the unsuccessful kids. One of them had a bloody nose from being whacked by their broom.

"Now, I want you to mount your brooms, slowly rise up in the air, and back down again." instructed Madam Hooch. Again, everyone did what she told them. Some people did it perfectly, while some others made mistakes.

Charlotte was elated. She was thinking about going higher, and since she accidentally blurted out "Higher!" The broom shot up into the sky. "AAAH!" she screamed.

Envious of Charlotte, Jessa decided to do the same thing, which was probably moronic, but then when were Gryffindor known to use their brains? She whispered "higher" and suddenly the broom shot straight up into directly next to Charlotte. Stephanie didn't want to miss out on the fun, so she did the same thing. They all hovered in midair, enjoying the view and being in the center of attention.

"Girls" Madam Hooch called, "Girls!" She had to shout to get their attention. "Please come down now. No need to make the whole class wait."

Jessa, Stephanie, and Charlotte swooped down, gracefully landing on the grass. _We have got some talented Gryffindors here,_ she thought, as the other students looked at them in amazement. "Girls, may I talk with you after class?" Madam Hooch asked, as the girls nodded and whispered, "Are we in trouble?"

Soon after, the tired students other than the three flight happy girls trudged back to the castle. Meanwhile, Charlotte, Jessa, and Stephanie, nervously approached Madam Hooch. Meanwhile, the professor was directing the student with the broken nose to the infirmary.

Stephanie grinned awkwardly, trying to relieve the tension. "Well, at least we know who won't be doing Quidditch…"

"Yeah, and there's a likely chance that we won't either. Oh, I'll never be like Harry Potter and get on the team on my first year. What will Mom and Dad say when they hear of this? We'll never live it down. And we were so looking forward to this!" Jessa groaned, glaring at Stephanie like it was her fault.

Charlotte was about to chime in, when Madam Hooch turned towards the three girls. Seeing their terrified expressions, Madam Hooch's stern face softened a bit. "Please understand. Following my directions and not going ahead is primal for your safety."

Jessa was about to protest when Madam Hooch gave her a condescending and knowing look. "Since you are all first years, you do not have enough experience, even if you have practiced in your yard."

Face flaming, Jessa nodded meekly.

"Burned." Stephanie murmured quietly, while Jessa scowled at her. Charlotte shushed the two, when she saw that the professor wasn't done with their talk.

"However, ever since Harry Potter's surprising ascension to the Gryffindor Seeker position, Headmistress McGonagall has decided to loosen the rule a bit. Now, we can allow talented first years to try out for their house's quidditch team. I have decided that you three fit the category."

The three gaped at Madam Hooch. "Seriously?" Charlotte blurted out, and then covered her face in mortification as the people present looked at her. "I mean, we're not going to get in detention?"

"No, you won't. However, you will have to train very hard to even have the slight chance of receiving a position of the Gryffindor team. I know that ever since Harry Potter's time, the standards have grown. The Seeker, especially, will have a lot to live up to." Madam Hooch smiled, the sides of her eyes crinkling.

The three girls were ecstatic, but Charlotte was the happiest. She had discovered that she was good at quidditch, the one thing she wanted to do most at Hogwarts, and the thing her parents encouraged her to do as a sport. She was going to be seeker.


End file.
